strongcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Firepit
Introduction The Fire pit is one of the most essential world blocks in TerraFirmaCraft and it is TFC's equivalent to vanilla's furnace block. It is where you will start off cooking food, smelting ores, and lighting torches. It is made using 3 sticks (optionally a piece of paper can be used to help facilitate ignition) and a firestarter and kept going using logs or peat. The fire pit's temperature is affected by the air around the fire pit, the type of fuel, and any bellows pumping air at it. Making a fire pit A fire pit is simply made by dropping 3 sticks onto the ground (Default key: Q), then using a firestarter on the block under it until they finally catch fire. It could take several uses of a firestarter (or even several firestarters) until they finally light). A piece of paper may be used in order to increase the chance of a fire pit being formed. This is done by throwing the piece of paper onto the sticks before trying to light it. A extinguished fire pit can be relight by putting wood or peat in the fuel slots and using the firestarter on it. For the fire pit to reach maximum possible temperature from any fuel it is important to keep the fire pit's area free from obstacles. The fire pit needs a 3x3x3 area, with the fire pit being the central block of the bottom layer, in order to reach maximum temperature. It is important to note that if it is raining, the fire pit cannot be crafted or relight. If the fire pit was already flaming when the rain starts is will slowly go out, not consuming any additional fuel. To use a fire pit even when it rains it needs to have a solid block (no stairs, half-slabs, trapdoors or other transparent blocks) above it. In other words, it needs to be indoors or covered. Usage To access the firepit's GUI right click it with anything other than the firestarter. It is important to note, that as in most TFCraft GUIs all of the above slots only hold one item. Slots 1-4: Fuel input slots. Used for adding peat or wood as fuel for the firepit, some wood logs burn hotter and longer than others. The bar beside the input slots is the temperature gauge. It is used as an estimate to the current temperature of the fire. This is extremely important as some Ores can only be smelted at extremely high temperatures. There are only a few basic Ores which can be liquefied for shaping using the fire pit. Note: A bellows may be used to reach slightly higher temperatures. Slot 5: This is the input slot, it will accept anything which can be cooked or smelted. It will also accept sticks for lighting into torches. Slot 6-7: The output slots, each slots can hold 1 type of material and stacks up to the usual storage of that item. In the case of Smelting ores, if you have an half-finished liquid metal, it will finish that rather then using the second output slot, given that you have a Ceramic Mold in both slots. Slot 8-11: The byproduct slots, currently unused. *In past versions used for slag, and charcoal pit output. Category:Buildings